Oh
by synstropezia
Summary: Sebelum meninggalkan Dazai Osamu yang tampaknya sedikit kecewa, Edogawa Ranpo sekadar menjawab "Oh" setiap Dazai mengucapkan sebuah komentar. Warning: T #EnDesember #MonthlyFFA


Semilir angin yang dingin mengalun lambat, di pukul tujuh pagi yang seribu sayang cuacanya kurang bersemangat.

Petir mulai saling menggoda. Putih awan berubah kehitam-hitaman membuatnya tampak redup, sedangkan langit menjadi abu-abu basah yang sebentar lagi bersendu ria. Di sebuah apartemen yang apa adanya itu, di salah satu kamar minim perabotan yang dihuni sepasang pemuda, mereka (berpura-pura) tertidur lelap tanpa ingin mengetahui apa pun lagi, agar sikap masa bodoh yang keduanya lakoni dapat dipertahankan.

"Ranpo-_san_?"

Hanya hening yang kala itu bermurah hati untuk menjawab panggilan Dazai Osamu. Dari memunggungi tubuh jangkungnya diubah ke posisi menghadap Edogawa Ranpo–seorang rekan sesama detektif, walaupun mungkin kenikmatan semalam telah memperbaharui hubungan mereka, sehingga mencapai tingkatan yang lebih intim.

"Dazai-_kun_?"

Ranpo yang semula turut membelakangi Dazai kini menghadap ke arahnya. Mata sang pemuda jangkung tampak terpejam, membuat warna kakao yang selalu membingkai sepasang netranya tidak terlihat. Panggilan itu perlahan-lahan menguap tanpa pernah menjadi awal sebuah percakapan, karena Ranpo sendiri memilih sebatas memperhatikan guratan yang membentuk wajah Dazai.

Begitu tenang, sunyi, dan misterius. Ranpo berharap Dazai segera membuka matanya, supaya detektif jenius itu dapat memahami perasaan yang sekarang ini tengah Dazai pikirkan menggunakan hatinya.

Segala-galanya justru baru diputuskan sekarang, seolah-olah malam yang lalu mereka sekadar ditipu oleh angan, di mana angan tersebut membuat keseluruhan rasa, gerak-gerik, dan jiwa liar yang membara dalam dada masing-masing menjadi sangat nyata (padahal mungkin hanya kesemuan).

* * *

_Padahal malam milik mereka itu bukan rekayasa, tetapi Ranpo telanjur menjadi bodoh sampai enggan menyadari kenyataan._

* * *

**Oh  
**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, feel ga ngena, rating T+ di beberapa adegan, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta untuk event bulanan Fanfiction Addict dengan tema, "Owari/The End". **

* * *

Hujan pun mendatangi bumi detik ini juga. Rintik demi rintiknya menyapa atap apartemen dengan bisikan lembut yang secara tidak langsung, menemani Ranpo dalam kesunyiannya. Dazai tidak kunjung bangun, meskipun lima menit lalu Ranpo yakin mendengar maniak bunuh diri itu memanggil namanya. Tentu sangat jelas bahwa Dazai masih ingin memperpanjang kepura-puraannya, di mana ia beranggapan dirinya memang tak mengetahui apa-apa.

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun, Dazai-_kun_. Berhenti memejamkan matamu, dan kita selesaikan sekarang juga."

Apakah kejengkelan yang Ranpo keluarkan belumlah cukup, untuk menunjukkan kesungguhan dari amarahnya? Selimut yang menghangatkan tubuh Dazai ditarik begitu saja oleh Ranpo. Namun, sosok yang justru merespons hal tersebut malah Ranpo sendiri dengan wajahnya yang memerah, usai menyaksikan Dazai tanpa sehelai benang pun seperti dirinya.

Menariknya memang tindakan buruk. Menyadari itu Ranpo pun mengembalikan selimut tersebut ke posisi semula. Bercak kemerahan yang ia sadari nyaris mewarnai sekujur tubuhnya membuat kegelisahan Ranpo menjadi-jadi. Maka, walau diganggu oleh keraguan Ranpo meniatkan diri menarik rambut Dazai.

Semakin banyak jarak yang Ranpo tepis, rasa ingin tahu sekaligus ketakutannya makin membengkak sampai ingin pecah.

_GREP! _

"Nakal, ya, Ranpo-_san_." Sebelum mencapai rambutnya, Dazai lebih dulu menangkap tangan Ranpo yang masih gemetar. Kegagalan itu menjadikan Ranpo menarik diri tanpa segan-segan, lantas memalingkan wajah setelah menciptakan jarak.

"Padahal kau tahu aku paling benci menunggu."

"Maaf soal itu~ Sepertinya Ranpo-_san_ tidak sabar ingin melihatku bangun, ya." Indah–begitulah pikir Dazai, ketika menyaksikan tubuh Ranpo yang hanya memakai 'baju' berupa _kissmark_. Senyumannya mengembang dengan perlahan-lahan. Ranpo yang risi menaikkan selimut agar dadanya tertutupi juga.

"Bukankah kita harus menyelesaikannya sekarang juga?"

"Tanpa meneguk minuman cokelat kesukaanmu?"

Mendengar minuman favoritnya disebut ekspresi serius yang kikuk di wajah Ranpo jadi meluluh. Sewaktu Dazai beranjak dari futon Ranpo buru-buru menunduk. Sekitar tiga menit segelas cokelat hangat berada di sisi kiri Ranpo, sedangkan Dazai duduk di sebelah kanannya dan ternyata sudah mengenakan celana panjang, meskipun tetap bertelanjang dada.

"Minumlah dulu. Wajah Ranpo-_san_ betul-betul kacau." Cairan berwarna cokelat yang diseduh dengan temperatur hangat itu sangat menyenangkan lidah Ranpo. Tenggorokannya tidak lagi kering. Namun, kerisauan yang menggumpal di dalam hati Ranpo belumlah terurai, selama Dazai terus melarikan diri dengan membuat tindakan seperti ini.

"Dazai-_kun_. Aku–" ,"Hujannya indah, bukan?" potong Dazai menggunakan suara yang terdengar lemah. Spontan kepala Ranpo menoleh ke arah jendela. Tangisan langit itu tidaklah deras ataupun terlalu kecil–sedang-sedang saja menciptakan nada serupa lagu pengantar tidur yang (seharusnya) mendamaikan.

_Itu membuatku sebal, _Ranpo terlampau ingin mengatakannya, tetapi selalu dihentikan oleh sesuatu yang tak kasatmata. Pegangan Ranpo pada cangkir mengerat akibat kedongkolannya bertambah sejengkal. Masa lalu yang menyimpan kisah tentang pertemuannya dengan seseorang kembali melayang-layang dalam benak–berputar lambat, lama-kelamaan mengabur bahkan sebelum Ranpo dapat mengingat penampilan utuhnya.

Dulu–jauh-jauh waktu sebelum Dazai bergabung dengan Agensi Detektif Bersenjata–Ranpo mana memedulikan sosok asing yang tanpa sengaja ditabraknya, ketika berlari menerobos hujan bersama payung.

Wajah _orang itu _betul-betul pucat oleh keputusasaan. Air matanya telah gugur berkali-kali tanpa pernah datang lagi, untuk kembali mendiami sepasang netranya yang seharusnya sejernih biru laut–bukan keruh hingga terasa masam, karena walaupun sekadar berpapasan Ranpo tahu; _dia_ menyelimuti hati baiknya dengan keteguhan, tetapi melebur dan hancur disebabkan kekejaman

_Orang itu_ mempunyai rambut cokelat yang agak kemerah-merahan. Mantel berwarna cokelat krem menyelubungi tubuh jangkungnya yang basah, akibat hujan tak berbelas kasih.

_**"Kau akan mati jika ke sana."**_

Super Deduksi yang menjadi kemampuan andalan Ranpo telah menunjukkan kematian, kepada _orang itu_. Namun, untuk seseorang yang seketika dihadapkan pada kehilangan yang lebih besar dibandingkan kepalan tangannya, mereka–begitu pun _dia_–akan sangat tersadarkan sesuatu yang telah terlepas, ternyata menjadi terlalu jauh dari jangkauan.

Mendapatkannya lagi jelas mustahil, terlebih yang _orang itu_ miliki adalah harta berharga berupa kehidupan sosok tersayang.

Dunia pun menjadi sempit semenjak Ranpo tahu, sosok yang ditemuinya itu berhubungan erat dengan Dazai. Nama dia adalah Oda Sakunosuke–mantan rekan Dazai di Port Mafia yang kini tinggal kenangan. Keinginan terakhirnya adalah alasan dari pengkhianatan Dazai terhadap bos sebelumnya–Mori Ougai. Kematiannya begitu memukul Dazai, hingga kerinduan yang besar dan terlalu luas dapat tercipta.

Yang saking luasnya, justru gagal menjangkau apa pun sehingga selama-lamanya, perasaan itu hanya akan mengembara tanpa pernah pulang ke rumah yang dipercayainya.

_"Sebenarnya aku berharap bisa minum-minum bersama Odasaku lagi."_

Bagi Ranpo, boleh jadi Oda merupakan sosok asing yang dapat diabaikannya dengan mudah. Namun, menurut Dazai yang sekalipun mengatakan itu dalam keadaan mabuk, ia hanya semakin menunjukkan cintanya yang tidak terbatas terhadap Oda.

_"Ranpo-san tahu siapa Odasaku? Dulunya kami rekan di mafia. Sahabatku yang sangat baik."_

Gerakannya yang sangat tertata, dan gemulai itu mengangkat gelas ke udara. Bukan jus jeruk Ranpo yang bersulang dengannya, melainkan Dazai justru mengajak kursi kosong di tengah-tengah mereka yang memang sengaja tidak diisi, untuk saling membenturkan bibir gelas.

Mata Dazai mampu melihat ilusi berwujud Oda yang ia buat menggunakan kerinduannya, sedangkan Ranpo tidak. Sudah terbukti bahwa Dazai lebih memedulikan Oda, daripada mengakui Ranpo yang saat itu setia menemaninya–mendampingi Dazai bersama luka yang dadanya peluk, walau berarti Ranpo harus menikam diri sendiri berkali-kali.

_"Antara dia dan kami mana yang terbaik?"_

Kata 'kami' yang Ranpo sebut itu seharusnya adalah 'aku'. Hanya saja di tengah keadaan Dazai yang setengah sadar, dan lebih memilih Oda itu, perasaan Ranpo menjadi tabu membuatnya menyimpan lagi hal tersebut, ke dalam saku celana.

Tabu, karena Dazai tetap menginginkan Oda meskipun sosok itu telah meninggalkannya. Padahal ada yang benar-benar hidup dibandingkan ilusi ciptaannya. Tidakkah Dazai mau merasakan kasih dari kisah yang nyata? Memberinya kesempatan untuk membuktikan diri? Akan tetapi, sebelum pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut dijawab Ranpo malah meringis duluan.

Oda telah menjadi kematian. Tentu saja Dazai akan semakin mencintainya, dan memandang Ranpo sebelah mata karena ia adalah kehidupan.

_"Jawabanku adalah Odasaku. Setelah ini tolong jangan kecewa padaku, Ranpo-san."_

Ucapan tersebut langsung mengakhiri segala-galanya, bahkan sebelum Ranpo sempat mengakui cinta yang ia pendam. Kalah sebelum menguak kebenarannya jelas tidak termaafkan, bagi detektif sejati seperti Ranpo. Saat ini juga ia pun masih menyesali dirinya sendiri, dan Ranpo telah melakukan itu sejak kemarin.

Apa pun itu entah manisan, permen terenak di dunia atau es krim yang dapat menyegarkan dahaga selama-lamanya, Ranpo lebih menginginkannya sekarang juga. Kalau situasi tidak mengizinkan ia agar menjadi mampu mengungkapkan cintanya kepada Dazai, dan hatinya sendiri melarang Ranpo mengutarakannya secara terang-terangan, maka biarkan Ranpo mengganti objek dari rasa sukanya.

Jika itu manisan Ranpo pasti bisa mengakui cintanya dengan tulus, terus-menerus, dan tanpa perlu merasai perih. Ternyata memang lebih baik mempunyai sebatang cokelat yang habis dalam beberapa kali gigit, daripada 'cokelat' yang dapat ditatap, dirasai, disentuh setiap waktu tetapi bukan miliknya, bahkan jauh dari genggaman.

Ranpo terlalu menginginkan 'cokelat' yang itu (Dazai), hingga ia menyadari melawan ego-nya hanyalah menaburkan minyak di atas luka lama yang masih basah–semakin kuat Ranpo menentang, ego-nya akan memberontak dengan lebih sadis.

"Ada apa? Kamu terdiam sangat lama."

"Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur, Dazai-_kun_." Minuman cokelatnya mendingin. Ranpo telanjur kehilangan minat untuk menghabiskannya, dan cangkir tersebut hanya ditaruh di atas lantai. Hujan terus saja turun, dan kian deras sewaktu Ranpo memperhatikan lebih lanjut.

"Memangnya apa?"

"Apakah Dazai-_kun_ lebih menyukai sosok pemberani yang ingin membalaskan dendamnya meski saat itu hujan deras, dibandingkan seorang detektif jenius?"

Senyuman Dazai meluruh digantikan garis datar yang membingungkan pada bibir. Tatapannya yang memaksakan diri agar asyik menontoni hujan dialihkan ke wajah samping Ranpo, yang jelas-jelas jauh lebih muram dibandingkan air mata mana pun.

"Kenapa memangnya? Pertanyaanmu aneh sekali."

"Jawab saja, Dazai-_kun_." Sifat keras kepala Ranpo yang seperti ini, sekalipun Dazai dapat mematahkannya ia tidak melakukan itu. Jika dijabarkan lebih lanjut apa alasannya, maka yang utama bukanlah demi melindungi perasaan Ranpo.

"Detektif jenius. Setidaknya ia tak pernah berpikiran untuk mengorbankan dirinya sendiri, kemudian meninggalkanku." Harapan baru ataukah prolog dari luka yang lain bagi Ranpo? Memang terlalu kabur, dan Dazai tampak ingin memastikannya seakan-akan memahami yang Ranpo pertanyakan.

"Namun, dalam pertanyaan Ranpo-_san_ jelas-jelas sosok pemberani itu adalah Odasaku, sedangkan kamu si detektif jenius. Berarti, aku lebih menyukai pilihan pertama."

"Bagaimana jika aku menjadi sosok pemberani yang ingin membalaskan dendamnya, meski saat itu hujan deras?"

"Siapa sangka Ranpo-_san_ bisa melawak? Jelas-jelas kamu tahu itu tidak mungkin. Apa harus kujelakan juga alasannya supaya Ranpo-san berhenti berkhayal? Dirimu ini sangat kasihan tahu."

Atmosfer di sekitar mereka begitu menekan. Kata-kata Ranpo hanya tertahan di dalam kerongkongannya, dan keinginan yang mendorong ia agar menghentikan Dazai dengan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat, sirna tanpa pernah timbul kembali. Ranpo mengetahui betul mengenai hitam yang selama ini Dazai sembunyikan. Namun, siapa menyangka pemuda jangkung itu bakalan memperlihatkannya lagi.

Di hadapan seseorang secara terang-terangan, walaupun lawan bicaranya adalah Edogawa Ranpo yang awal-awal paling ingin Dazai hindari, supaya sisi gelapnya tetap rahasia.

"Orang sepertimu mana mungkin, mau membalaskan dendamnya sampai bunuh diri? Kenyataannya kamu terlalu takut untuk itu, Ranpo-san. Meskipun orang tuamu meninggal dalam kecelakaan yang mengenaskan, tetap saja dunia yang kamu tinggali lebih terang, dan bersinar dibandingkan aku."

"Sekalipun Ranpo-_san_ memiliki dendam, palingan kamu hanya memendamnya sampai menjadi gila. Sifat kekanak-kanakanmu itu juga ada, karena di masa lalu orang tuamu terbunuh, sehingga Ranpo-_san_ kekurangan kasih sayang."

"Sekarang pun sebetulnya kamu sudah hancur, kok. Caramu menanggapi kecelakaan itu saja sudah menyedihkan, karena itu berhentilah berpikiran ingin menjadi sosok pemberani yang membalaskan dendamnya."

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya. Kenapa kau memaksaku ikut ke bar, bahkan memakan permen berisi obat tidur kemarin?"

Di sebuah bar murah yang kemarin malam sepi pengunjung, entah gerangan apa Dazai menyeret-nyeret Ranpo agar ikut dengannya. Lima gelas _whisky_ kandas di tangan Dazai. Mereka juga mengobrolkan perihal Oda selama sejam penuh, membuat firasat buruk Ranpo kian menjadi-jadi. Pada akhirnya percakapan tersebut Ranpo tutup secara paksa, dengan langsung pamit tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa.

Pintu yang nyaris Ranpo buka itu ternyata gagal membawakan keselamatan baginya. Tiba-tiba saja Dazai menarik lengan Ranpo sebelum keluar. Tubuhnya ditindih oleh Dazai yang sembarangan mencium sang detektif andalan agensi ini, sembari turut menyelipkan sebuah permen yang Ranpo telan akibat kecelakaan.

Setelahnya gelap menutupi pandangan Ranpo. Ketika sadar tahu-tahu ia tengah berbaring di atas futon, tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya yang gemetar hebat.

Meskipun yang menculik sekaligus menyetubuhinya adalah Dazai–sosok yang diam-diam Ranpo cintai–kengerian mustahil tidak ia rasakan. Seluruh adegan yang direncanakan itu telah sangat menjelaskan betapa kejinya Dazai, dan sungguh Ranpo makin tak habis pikir, mengapa hingga detik ini hatinya masih menanyakan tentang Dazai.

"Kenapa, ya? Mungkin pelampiasan saja gara-gara aku bosan. Atau bisa jadi ada alasan lainnya."

"Jelaskan alasanmu yang lainnya. Aku tahu kau punya." Netra seindah batu _emerald_ itu terlihat galak sekarang–jauh lebih menggoda dibandingkan melihat Ranpo risi, mengenai perasaannya yang campur aduk. Memutuskan melanjutkan cinta, berakhir membenci, atau menjauh dengan membuat diri sendiri mati rasa, sekarang sudah jelas apa kemauan Ranpo.

"Sudah 'sembuh', ya? Cepat juga~ Ranpo-_san_ tahu? Sebenarnya aku sedang ingin menjadi brengsek saja. Terlebih diriku juga tahu kamu mencintaiku. Jadi, bisa dibilang aku memanfaatkan perasaanmu untuk kesenangan pribadi."

"Selama Ranpo-_san_ mencintaiku, se-brengsek apa pun perbuatanku pasti kamu maafkan, bukan? Hanya saja sekarang, kurasa sudah berakhir."

Seganas apa pun hujan yang berpadu dengan petir, seringai Dazai berkali-kali lipat lebih menusuk kulit. Merasa cukup akan obrolan ini, Ranpo beranjak dari _futon_ untuk memungut pakaiannya. Dazai menduga Ranpo hendak pergi, dan menghentikannya tidak lagi menyenangkan sehingga Dazai biarkan.

"_Ending_ yang bagus, bukan?"

"Oh." Menoleh pun tidak, terlebih berkeinginan menyampaikan sampai jumpa. Jawaban yang singkat itu membuat Dazai menggembungkan pipi, dan maniak bunuh diri ini bertambah malas saja terhadap Ranpo–mengapa sosok yang diremukkan oleh genggamannya, tak pernah memperoleh kesempatan menjadi mahakarya?

"Membosankan sekali, Ranpo-_san_. Baru kali ini kamu gagal menghiburku dengan benar."

"Oh."

_BLAM!_

Pintu ditutup keras menandakan drama konyol ini berakhir. Ranpo sudah memilih epilognya sendiri, di mana maniak manisan itu menyudahi cinta yang ia miliki untuk Dazai, lantas menikam hati sendiri supaya mati rasa, akibat kurang sanggup membenci.

Lain waktu apabila Dazai ingin brengsek lagi, berpura-pura baik terhadap Ranpo untuk melelahkan hatinya yang beku pasti akan membawakan lagi, perasaan menyenangkan yang Dazai sukai itu.

Melihat Ranpo balik ke perasaan ragu-ragunya, risi mengenai Dazai yang mendadak berhati malaikat, lalu setelah Ranpo yakin untuk memulihkan cintanya yang sempat mati, Dazai pun menjatuhkan bahkan sekalian menginjak-injaknya juga.

"Maka bagiku _ending_-nya belum ditentukan, Ranpo-_san_. Usai kamu jatuh cinta padaku sekali lagi, mungkin aku baru puas~"

Kapan pun tanggal mainnya, Dazai selalu siap.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Oke fic ini gaje sekalihhh~ padahal awalnya aku yakin ini bakal keren, kok jadi ngeselin ya wkwkw. pengennya sih ga jadi publish, tapi karena ada beberapa bagian yang aku suka (kek pas dazai bilang dia nganuin ranpo cuma karena lagi pengen brengsek aja) jadi aku keep, dan mungkin aja sebenernya ga seburuk bayanganku. jelek atau buruknya fic ini kalian yang nilai, jadi ya kubisa apa? btw yang dimaksud berakhir itu cuma kayak perasaan ranpo terhadap dazai aja. dia udah memutuskan ga akan jatuh cinta lagi jadinya.

Thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ buat yang mau gabung grup ffn addict, boleh banget kirim no WA nya


End file.
